Match Made in Heaven
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: Taking place after the events of the Vegetto GT trilogy, Match Made in Heaven is the continuation of the story, depicting the adventures of Vegetto and Goggie. Rating may change depending on how this story goes!
1. Chapter 1: Rule 63

**Hey everyone! I decided to turn this oneshot into a full fledged story, which will details the adventures of Vegetto and Goggie from after the Vegetto GT Trilogy. Since I am still on the first story in said trilogy, updates with this story might be slow until I at least finish the first story in the trilogy. But I could also take off with this little romantic comedy, so be prepared for both scenarios! :D**

**Of course, the first chapter will be the "Rule 63" oneshot I wrote awhile back and I will be posting the second chapter that I have written along with this. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to rate/review!**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all copyright by Akira Toryiama. I own nothing, except for the OC Goggie :)**

**Chapter 1: Rule 63  
><strong>

"Alright Vegetto. I think that's all of them."

Vegetto sighed, nodding to the Namekian that had addressed him with crossed arms. It had been a few short months since the Shadow Dragons had been completely defeated, and Goku's unexpected departure. Vegeta, himself, had retreated to his home for the months, living in complete solitude with his family.

_Probably still depressed over Daddy's leaving..._

Vegetto chuckled to himself at the thought, attracting the attention of a few Namekians in the process. The Potara fusion had taken up the lead role of Earth's most powerful defender, along with the enforcer of the Kais themselves. A single desire had been weighing on his mind ever since the dragons were defeated, and Vegetto finally decided to pursue the desire by heading for the Namekian homeworld, seeking the power of the Dragonballs in order to complete his wish:

To make his fusion counterpart, Gogeta, his own man. The freedom he had been given long ago from Buu's defeat was something he wanted to give to the man he considered his brother. An equal that he could always count on, and to fix the loneliness he felt. Considering the circumstances, Vegetto had never really had a place where he belonged. His friends were connected to his fusees, making the fusion feel close to the others but not vice versa. The two loves of his life belonged to, again, his fusees leaving the fusion with no particular home where he truly belonged.

With the wish to make Gogeta his own man, Vegetto could begin his own family by starting with regaining a brother. He smirked, any doubt he had of the wish being completely thrown out the window now.

"Summon the dragon."

The Namekian nodded, turning to the Dragonballs. He began to recite the incantation to summon the dragon in their own language. Once he had finished, all seven of the Dragonballs began to illuminate and a massive yellow streak of energy shot up into the sky.

The yellow energy began to die down, revealing a muscular Porunga as the sky began to turn black.

_"I am the Eternal Dragon! State your wishes so I may go!"  
><em>  
>Vegetto turned his attention to the dragon high above, shouting to make sure it could hear him.<p>

"My first and only wish is for you to make the fusion known as Gogeta his own being!"

Porunga remained silent for a moment with a blank expression on his face. He then let out a low grunt, before continuing.

_"It shall be done..."_

Vegetto's smirk returned from the sense of accomplishment washing over him. It soon disappeared, however, once he heard Porunga speak again.

_"Wait, there is a problem..."_

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

Porunga grunted again.

_"The Kais' new regulation with Namek's Dragonballs prevent me from completing your wish to the exact specifications you desire."_

Vegetto narrowed his eyes in annoyance, clenching his fists.

"What? The Kais can't do anything with the Dragonballs; they are the Namekians' property!"

The Namekian Elder frowned as he made his way over to Vegetto's side, his voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"Actually, we allowed them to put in a few regulations. They told us you were undoubtly coming to use the Dragonballs, and we agreed to let them put in a top secret adjustment."

Vegetto blinked, staring at the Elder.

"What adjustment?"

The Elder shrugged.

"They didn't tell us exactly. The only thing we know is they call it rule number 63."

Vegetto pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily.

"Why would they put in a new rule and just number it like that?"

The Elder shrugged again, but was interupted by Porunga before he could speak.

_"The restriction has been implemented. I can now grant your wish..."_

Vegetto blinked in confusion again, returning his attention to the dragon. His gaze then shift down towards the seven glowing dragonballs, noticing a bright oval sphere of energy forming in front of them.

The Potara fusion became even more baffled as the oval began to take the form of a human. Vegetto's eyes then narrowed, noticing that the oval had taken the shape of a Saiyan rather than a human, Gogeta to be exact. However, instead of the muscular arms and body that the fusion originally had, the energy oval began to develop distinct feminine curves, along with petite arms. Vegetto blinked in confusion once again, watching the energy oval beginning to die down and reveal what was inside.

In it's wake, the energy oval had left the exact female duplicate of Gogeta. She grinned from ear to ear, leaping forward and pulling Vegetto into a powerful bear hug.

"Brother!"


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

**Chapter 2: Love at First Sight**

Vegetto blinked in confusion, staring down at the new Saiyan female glomped onto him in surprise from the development caused by the Dragonballs as well as shock from the amount of power she put into the bear hug. The Potara fusion squirmed a little in vain, narrowing his eyes at the Elder Namekian.

"What is the meaning of this? I asked for my fusion counterpart, not this...this..."

He paused for a moment, the grin on the fusionette's face disorienting his minor anger.

"Woman!"

The Elder Namekian chuckled, studying the two.

"I do not see the problem, Vegetto. You came to our world seeking the Dragonballs to reincarnate your fusion counterpart."

Vegetto blinked once again, stopping his squirming.

"What do you mean? Are you saying this...thing?"

The Potara fusion yelped slightly, due to the sudden increase in pressure from the bear hug. He narrowed his eyes, locking his glare with the fusionette's, who obviously did not appreciate the comment.

"What's the matter? You're lucky you're a woman, otherwise I'd smash your head in using only my-"

"Enough!"

The two glanced over towards the Elder Namekian, who sighed heavily.

"Your pride is blinding you! Can't you see the writing that's on the wall?"

Vegetto remained silent, the confusion on his expression apparent as the Elder continued.

"That _**is**_ your fusion counterpart, Vegetto. Just as a woman."

Vegetto blinked once again, turning his attention back to the fusionette. She continued to glare up at him, remaining silent while she held the firm bear hug.

"Gogeta?"

She shook her head.

"Goggie."

Vegetto frowned.

"You're not my brother."

The Potara fusion blinked, suddenly collapsing onto the ground from the release of the bear hug. Goggie mirrored his frown as well, but tears began to form at the brims of her eyes.

"And you aren't mine!"

Without waiting for a reply, Goggie promptly turned on her heel, dashing up into the Namekian sky.

Vegetto brushed himself as he rose to his feet, watching the fusionette fade away from sight.

"Well, that could've gone better..."

The Elder Namekian walked towards Vegetto, his eyes closed.

"You know, when you came to us asking for our help, I was a little hesitant on giving it."

The Elder chuckled, opening his eyes and glancing at the fusion.

"Have you considered what kind of family you plan on starting, Vegetto?"

Vegetto glanced back at the Elder, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"I won't play your games, Elder. What is it you're trying to tell me?"

The Elder smirked, shaking his head.

"I've seen your race, along with the Saiyans, and I know how the structure of your families work."

He chuckled.

"And I can assure you that no human or Saiyan family begins with a brother, Vegetto. Not even with a sister, a mother, or a father as your species calls them."

The Elder's smirk widened slightly, taking note of Vegetto's bewilderment.

"A true family begins with love."

Vegetto immediately scoffed, rolling his eyes as he began to turn his back on the Elder.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Elder. The last thing on my mind right now is falling in love, let alone with this abomination."

The Elder chuckled in response, turning his back towards Vegetto and began to walk back towards his village.

"Trust in your heart, servant of the Kais. And you might find what it is you're really looking for..."

Vegetto glanced over his shoulder, remaining silent as he watched the Elder disappear back into his village and out of sight as well.


	3. Chapter 3: The World In Perfect Harmony

**Chapter 3: The World in Perfect Harmony**

Deeper within the regions of space, a large ship had just exited out of hyperspeed, slowly drifting towards a large planet beneath it. Bright lights lit up the ground from the planet, indicating that it held civilization. It was exactly what the commanding force of the ship had hoped for, the bridge alive with activity.

Clad in the infamous armor worn by the remnants of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, the commander of the ship smirked as he took in the view of the planet.

"There it is. Planet Vegetto..."

The commander of the ship sat in a small pod, identical to the one Frieza had used in his first form. He also apparently belonged to the same race as the evil tyrant, known as the Changelings, using the restricted first form in order to fit within the pod.

"In all of it's arrogant glory!"

The Changeling glared in disgust at the planet, his rage at everything it stood for. Having developed the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization in secret back to the power it once held ever since Lord Frieza's and King Cold's demise, the commander had watched the entire events unfold since the defeat of the evil parasite Baby at the hands of the Potara fusion, Vegetto, all the way to the final moments of the Shadow Dragon crisis. The Changeling had no qualms with airing his hatred of the fusion to his army, a common topic of discussion that he forced among his troops. The commander had even instituted a new policy after Super 17's defeat, forcing his troops to participate in a two minute hate session where all soldiers must release there anger out on a sole image of Vegetto, every day, at exactly noon. His plan to retake the galaxy now in motion, the commander had emphasized that the first order of business for the Planet Trade Organization would be the complete annihilation of Planet Vegetto, a rather large world that had been renamed in honor of the Kais' Protector of the Galaxy.

A lone soldier strode up to the Changling's pod, saluting as he addressed him.

"Lord Nippy, sir! The remaining fleets are ready to strike!"

Nippy continued to glare down at the planet, nodding slightly.

"Very good, captain. Tell the other ships to fire when ready."

He chuckled darkly.

"Wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy!"

* * *

><p>Vegetto sighed as he reappeared on the Kai's homeworld, through the use of teleportation. He glanced over to Kabito Kai, and smiled as he began to walk towards him.<p>

"Kaibito Kai! Do I have a story to tell you-"

"Where in HFIL have you been?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, coming to a halt at the young Kai's sudden concerned comment.

"I was on Namek. Trying to take care of some business..."

The Elder Kai then joined the two, shaking his head at their conversation.

"We don't have time for this! Vegetto, I need you to go to Planet Vegetto at this instant!"

Vegetto blinked again in confusion.

"Planet Vegetto? Is something wrong?"

The Elder Kai nodded slowly.

"It would seem that Frieza's Planet Trade Organization is under a new change in leadership, and is now more powerful than ever. They are currently laying siege to Planet Vegetto, and they're going to destroy it if you don't do something!"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, nodding at the two Kais.

"Alright, I'll stop them. Don't worry, elder."

The Potara fusion then placed two fingers to his forehead, grunting in disgust.

They'll never learn...

Vegetto then rapidly disappeared from sight with a soft "fzzt", leaving the two Kais on the homeworld to watch over his progress from the crystal ball.

* * *

><p>Landing softly on the paved streets of the captial metro city, Vegetto glanced around with an eyebrow raised. The capital city of Planet Vegetto showed a peaceful, but empty, serenity within the streets. The sun was shining down on the city itself, giving it the feel of a summer afternoon in the big city.<p>

_This city doesn't like it's under attack..._

A loud buzz interrupted the fusion's thought process, followed shortly by a massive rad laser cutting through the buildings within the city. Vegetto grunted, leaping to the side in a roll in order to avoid the massive red laser as it shot past him. He then shot up into the air, in order to get a better view.

His eyes widened at the sheer destruction across the planet's surfaces, along with the massive ships that loomed over. Red lasers continued to fire from the bottom of the massive ships looming over the planet, laying waste to the civilization below.

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, sensing for powerful energy signatures.

_Maybe if I can find the leader of this organization if I look for high power levels..._

The Potara fusion then closed his eyes, using his senses to locate the most powerful energy signature he could find. His eyes suddenly opened, his expression twisting into a grin.

_Wow! That's a really high concentration of ki!_

His grin subsided into a smirk.

_I'm impressed. I didn't think that Frieza's race could produce a fighter strong enough to take me on..._

Vegetto then excitedly shot forward, rapidly dashing towards where he sensed the energy signature. He continued to fly forward past several cities burning below, ignoring the pleas for help. The fusion frowned, glancing down below.

_I can't save them all. But I'll make sure I at least save most of them..._

Once again, Vegetto's thought process was interrupted as he suddenly slammed into something. He let out a small shout, collapsing to the ground from the collision and crashing into the pavement below. He continued to bounce and skid on the ground, eventually coming to a halt within a small crater, lying on his stomach.

Vegetto groaned as he pushed himself up from the crater, shaking his head while he balanced himself on one hand. He stopped however, glancing back down and locking his wide eyes with Goggie's, who mirrored his surprised expression.

"What the-"

Both of their eyes narrowed, and the two spoke in perfect unison.

"What are **_you_** doing here?"

The two fusions continued to speak in unison.

"_**Me?**_"

"Yes, _**you!**_"

Vegetto grunted in annoyance.

"I'm here to save my planet from being destroyed! It's my job!"

Goggie scoffed, crossing her arms from underneath Vegetto, which brushed up against his chest due to the proximity.

"Your planet? That's some nerve, considering I am the one saving these people from being killed!"

Vegetto continued to glare down at Goggie, but did not move an inch.

"Yes, it's my planet! It's named after me: Planet Vegetto!"

Goggie grunted in response, pushing Vegetto up as she rose to her feet.

"I don't care what it's called, that doesn't make it _**your** _planet!"

Vegetto's eyes widened in anger, and the Potara fusion loomed over Goggie as he suddenly ascended to Super Saiyan.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves! You aren't supposed to be here, because it is my job to save the universe!"

Goggie mirrored Vegetto's angry expression, and the fusionette powered up to Super Saiyan as she butted heads with the Potara fusion.

"Well it's not just your job to save people! The universe is big enough for more then one savior!"

* * *

><p>Lord Nippy glanced down at the screen in front of him in confusion, watching the scene unfold. It displayed a perfect view of the two Super Saiyan's angrily shouting at each other, and the Changeling could not identify what they were arguing about. He had been delighted to discover Vegetto's presence on the planet, hoping to destroy him along with his own world. But that delight changed to confusion at the presence of this new Saiyan, even more troubling that it was a female.<p>

"Who is that down there? Standing with the Hated One?"

The soldier shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, sir. Probably his girlfriend or something..."

Lord Nippy nodded slightly, his confusion still apparent.

"Right..."

He then gestured towards the ship's cannon controls.

"Kill them both."

Vegetto grunted in anger, clawing at the petite arm that encased his neck within a headlock. The two Super Saiyans had begun a wrestling match from the argument, eventually leading up to Goggie pulling Vegetto into a powerful headlock. The fusionette's strain was apparent on her expression, clinging onto the hold for dear life.

"Surrender!"

Vegetto squirmed, shaking his head with closed eyes.

"Never!"

The Potara fusion roared as he quickly broke the hold, whirling around and tackling Goggie back down to the ground. Vegetto gritted his teeth together, using his hands to attempt to pin Goggie to the floor. His head shot out to the side, due to the fusionette getting a good slap in on his left cheek, but Vegetto quickly recovered and pinned both of her arms to the ground.

Before Vegetto could triumphantly declare for Goggie's frofeit, the Potara fusion glanced over his shoulder at the ominous presence he felt behind him. The two Super Saiyans both stared up at the massive ship looming over them, unmoving at it's daunting nature even in the midst of a bright red light forming at the end of it's massive cannon. The giant red laser then suddenly shot forward, rapidly descending down onto the two for a direct hit.

Caught in the moment from the immediate danger, Vegetto quickly leaned forward, shielding Goggie with his body as he shouted.

"STAY DOWN!"

The red laser then made direct contact with the two, creating a massive explosion in it's wake that expanded across what seemed like the entire planet's surface.


	4. Chapter 4: Troubled Times

**Chapter 4: Troubled Times**

Vegetto's eyes slowly fluttered open, the light from the sun pouring into the room he was now occupying. He was now lying under the sheets of a warm, and rather cozy bed with only a pair of briefs to cover his decency. The Potara fusion groaned, attempting to sit up slightly in the bed.

He stopped in mid rise, however, feeling something restricting his movements. Vegetto glanced down in confusion, the shock in his eyes apparent at the sight of a small hand resting on his bare, muscular chest. He then glanced over to the left side of the bed, his fears fully realized.

Goggie continued to sleep soundly, facing towards the Potara fusion and cuddled up at his side. She was, luckily, wearing the black bra that covered her breasts from underneath the open Metamoran vest, but the actual vest was no where to be found. He then struggled as he reached over her hips and pulled the covers up slightly, thankfully releasing the sheets at the sight of a matching pair of black panties. Vegetto then glanced back to his chest, tracing the small hand and arm to her left shoulder. His immediate reaction was to sling the arm away, but after attempting to reach up to grab her arm, he collapsed back onto the bed in pain. He grimaced as he returned to Goggie's side, the fusionette cuddled tightly against him while he glared angrily at the ceiling.

_This...changes...nothing..._

Vegetto continued to grimace, but he slowly began to lose the consciousness he had just achieved. The strain from his movements had taken a toll on him, and he could no longer keep his eyes open in the comfort of Goggie's embrace. Almost as abruptly as he had awoken, Vegetto fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Vegetto, the door leading into the bedroom had been open the entire time. The Elder Kai smiled to himself as he watched the two sleep soundly, shaking his head at the movements he had just watched from Vegetto.<p>

"Thick headed numskull..."

The elder then glanced over his shoulder, glancing back at Kabito Kai as he approached.

"It's good you found them when you did. A second or two later and I don't think they would've survived."

Kabito Kai nodded grimly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Vegetto isn't going to take the news well."

He then raised an eyebrow.

"How are they doing?"

The elder kept his attention on the bed, using a serious tone.

"Vegetto woke up and fell back asleep a few minutes ago. Your initial analysis of his condition caused by the blast proved to be accurate, and I don't think he'll be able to move much until we can get some of those senzu beans."

Kabito Kai nodded slightly.

"And what about her?"

The Elder rubbed his chin.

"Your report on her was wrong, young Kai. She is much stronger then she looks, and given the Metamoran clothes she was wearing, I would assume that this is the female version of the other Vegeta Goku fusion, Gogeta."

Kabito Kai blinked, staring at the elder in disbelief.

"You're kidding..."

The Elder shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Because of the fact that Vegetto had taken the full force of the blast for her, she is barely scratched and should be up and about when she wakes up."

Kabito Kai then narrowed his eyes at the bed, studying the woman lying next to Vegetto.

"Well, then I think it's about time she got up."

The Elder Kai shrugged his shoulders slightly, his tone emphasizing his indifference.

"Go ahead and wake her up then. Just don't come crying to me when she tries to kill you for interrupting her quality time with Vegetto."

The Elder Kai snickered at his own joke as Kabito Kai strode forward, moving towards the right side of the bed. The young Kai soon came to a halt at the bed's edge, and studied the fusionette for a brief moment.

Goggie's content was clear as the morning sunlight, happily cuddling up and clinging onto Vegetto's side in her blissful sleep. The young Kai then held up a fist to his mouth, coughing into it loudly before he spoke.

"Time to get up."

No response came from either fusion, and Kabito Kai waited a few minutes before repeating his call. Again, neither one responded, and Kabito Kai sighed heavily. The young Kai reached forward, gently nudging Goggie's shoulder.

"Time to get up miss."

Goggie mumbled incoherently, shaking her head slightly at the young Kai's demand. She then used her free arm to swat Kabito Kai's nudging hand away, clinging tighter to Vegetto's side and shifting slightly in the bed. Kabito Kai furrowed his brow in confusion, scratching the back of his head as he attempted to think of a way to wake the fusionette up. He huffed slightly, being pushed aside by the Elder Kai, who now stood at the bed's edge with him.

"Let me show you how it's done, young Kai."

The Elder Kai then cleared his throat violently, closing his eyes and holding his chin high, in an attempt to look somewhat regal and sophisticated. Suddenly, the Elder Kai sprung up from the ground as his mouth opened in a angry, powerful shout.

"GET UP AND DRESSED THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"

Goggie's eyes shot open as she sprung up from the sudden yell in the bed, glancing around frantically. Her wide eyes fell on to the Elder Kai, and then narrowed into a glare.

"What was that for?"

The Elder Kai's expression remained blank, gesturing towards the bed.

"See for yourself."

Goggie blinked, and then glanced over her shoulder to see what the Kai had gestured towards. She gasped, instinctively cringing away from the still unconscious Vegetto lying next to her. She gasped once again, pulling the sheets over her mostly exposed body.

The fusionette frantically turned her head back to the Elder Kai, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh no! We didn't...do that...did we?"

The Elder Kai shook his head from side to side slowly.

"No, you didn't. If you had even attempted the action, Kabito Kai and I would've have felt the ground shaking from miles away..."

Goggie's cheeks turned a slight hue of red, her eyes narrowing into a glare once again.

"Elder!"

The Elder Kai giggled to himself, in humor of his own joke.

"I'm sorry Gogeta."

Goggie huffed.

"I'm not Gogeta. I'm Goggie."

The Elder Kai raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"But surely you know that you're just the female version of Gogeta?"

Goggie frowned, relaxing back onto the bed.

"If it were as small of a change as you made it sound, then obviously I wouldn't be so determined to use the name Goggie, now would I? I may just be the female version, but it's not like I'm a male trapped inside of a female's body."

The Elder Kai nodded.

"I understand. And that is why I believe you would make a great addition to our little family as a Kai enforcer."

Kabito Kai blinked, turning to face the Elder Kai.

"You're not serious, are you elder?"

The Elder Kai glanced back at Kabito Kai in annoyance, nodding slightly.

"Of course I am! Why would I make the offer if I wasn't serious?"

Goggie smiled slightly, glancing down at the bed while the two Kais argued.

"I'd be glad to accept the offer. But I'm sure I'd only cause problems if I stayed on the same planet as-"

She glared over her shoulder.

"-him."

The Elder Kai sighed heavily in response, closing his eyes.

"He saved your life."

Goggie's angered expression completely faded away, replaced by shock from being caught off guard by the statement.

"He what?"

The Elder's expression remained unchanged.

"It was really a miracle you both survived, honestly. The laser fired made a direct hit on Vegetto's back, but the bast itself had been much stronger than the energy that destroyed most of the cities."

The Elder frowned.

"The blast was directly responsible for completely destroying the entire planet itself."

Goggie's eyes widened in shock once again. She then glanced down to the bed, her mind plagued with the overwhelming guilt she felt for having spent most of the time arguing with Vegetto rather than trying to save the planet. The fusionette frowned, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping Potara fusion.

"Does he know?"

The Elder Kai shook his head once more.

"No, he's been unconscious the entire time. After the planet was destroyed, both of you floated around in the emptyness of space left behind from the explosion."

He gestured towards Vegetto.

"When the youngin found you two, Vegetto had been using what little ki he had left in order to make sure you were ok."

Goggie kept her gaze trained on Vegetto, nodding slightly.

"How is he?"

The Elder Kai scrunched his face slightly.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest with you. He was in pretty bad shape when we discovered you two, and it's a miracle he's still alive."

Goggie nodded, but kept her focus on the Potara fusion.

"Thank you, elder. For saving us."

The Elder Kai sighed, turning on his heel.

"We'll keep you updated on this Lord Nippy's progress, since he believes you both to be dead. Once you're back to full strength, we'll talk about putting an end to his galactic conquest."

He then glanced over his shoulder, stopping at the open doorframe.

"Let's go, youngin. They need some time for themselves."

Kabito Kai nodded, and waved to Goggie.

"If you need any help, just call us and we'll be sure to stop by."

He jogged back to the doorframe, joining the Elder Kai and disappearing back into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5: The Path Unwinding

**Chapter 5: The Path Unwinding**

The bedroom that housed to two fusions fell silent after the Kai's had departed, and Goggie sighed heavily once a few minutes had passed. She rose up off the bed, her small and bare feet gently pattering on the carpetted ground as she walked towards the doorframe where the Kais had been. The fusionette glanced out into the hallway for a brief second, looking left and right before pulling her head back into the room and quietly shutting the door.

Goggie hesitated at the door for a moment, studying the brass knob in front of her. However, she soon reached out to the knob once again, twisting the small crank within the middle of the sphere in order to lock the door. Having heard the soft click to signify that the door was indeed, locked, Goggie then turned on her heel and made her way back to the bed.

The fusionette yawned slightly, crawling on top of the covers to return to her original spot on the comfy mattress. She kept her attention on Vegetto, who was still fast asleep next to her on the bed. His eyes and mouth were both closed, the steady rise and fall of his bare, muscular chest adding to the peaceful nature the Potara fusion showed in his sleep. Goggie smiled to herself, tracing the outlines of his muscles on his upper body.

"Hey, wake up."

No response came from Vegetto, and Goggie decided to step up her efforts. She gently nudged his side with a light push.

"C'mon, wakey wakey!"

Vegetto's eyes opened slightly, twitching a few times before the Potara fusion actually gained a little bit of consciousness. He glanced around for a moment, eventually landing his gaze on Goggie.

"Oh, hey. How are you feeling?"

Goggie's smile grew a little bit, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. But I'm the one who should be worried about you, since you're the one who's in serious pain right now."

Vegetto scoffed, rising up slowly in the bed.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just-"

Vegetto cringed, clutching his abdomen as he fell back onto the bed. He glanced over to Goggie, who smirked.

"You won't be going anywhere until the Kais manage to get some more senzu beans from the Lookout. So don't keep trying to move and do anything strenuous like that. I wouldn't want you to get hurt..."

Vegetto chuckled in amusement, raising an eyebrow at Goggie.

"Oh really? Last time I checked, you were trying to kill me back on my planet. And now you're suddenly concerned about my health?"

Goggie giggled in response, lying down onto the bed. She snuggled up closely to Vegetto's side, sighing contently as she rested her hands and head on the Potara fusion's bare chest.

"Saving a girl's life can really change their opinions of you."

Vegetto's cheeks turned a slight shade of red, caught offguard by the sudden display of affection. He glanced down at her skeptically for a moment, unsure of the correct course of action. His eyes then narrowed, his tone serious.

"You're not a woman. You're still supposed to be a man, and we both know it."

Goggie instinctively pushed herself off of Vegetto's chest, glaring back at the Potara fusion as she sat upright on the bed.

"Is that what this is about? Do you really think I'm Gogeta?"

Vegetto's silence was his answer, and Goggie huffed in response. However, she then suddenly pulled on the ends of her bra, leaving her chest completely exposed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Gogeta doesn't have anything like _**these**_ and I can assure you that he and I are two completely different people!"

Vegetto blinked, his wide eyes trained on the exposed breasts. He paused for a moment, before narrowing his eyes once again and turning his attention back to Goggie's face.

"That proves nothing. No matter how hard you want to believe it, you're still just Gogeta trapped in a woman's body."

Goggie grunted in annoyance at the Potara fusion's claim, holding herself back mentally from physically assaulting him. She rubbed her nose in agitation, thinking for a few moments before finally responding.

"Well, I know there's somethings I will do that Gogeta won't do!"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what are those "things'?"

Goggie then immediately leaned forward, looming over Vegetto's chest as she reached out and forcefully pulled Vegetto's neck towards her before connecting her lips to his in a kiss. However, the kiss itself was not the result of love, but rather the forceful and powerful press from Goggie's end proving it to be an act of desperation to prove herself as her own woman.

Vegetto pulled away at the first opening, breaking the kiss and staring back at Goggie with a confused expression and bright red cheeks.

"That proves nothing..."

Goggie's glare softened, her expression lightening up slightly as she smirked in response Vegetto.

"It proves that I am not Gogeta because Gogeta would never do something like that."

Vegetto scoffed.

"So? One little kiss isn't going to change anything and you know that."

Goggie nodded slowly in response, her eyes narrowing slightly in a seductive stare and her smirk widening.

"There are more things I can do that Gogeta can't, you know."

Vegetto's cheeks reddened even more, shuffling uncomfortably on the bed as Goggie pulled her leg over and around his waistline. Trapping him between her legs, the fusionette giggled a little bit as she leaned forward and lightly kissed Vegetto's neck, slowly advancing up towards his face with each kiss.

She paused for a moment after lightly kissing Vegetto's chin. The two remained silent, locking eyes and the differences in their expressions showed. Vegetto, nervous and completely offguard from the displays of affection, and Goggie, with complete confidence and control over the Potara fusion. The fusionette then leaned forward once again, pressing her lips to his in a second kiss, The kiss was more gently and passionate then the one before, moving her lips in sync with his without struggle or force.

Goggie blinked in surprise, however, feeling a strong arm wrap around abdomen and back along with another at her neck. Vegetto had begun to passionately return the kiss, rapidly forcing her lips open. She instinctively placed her hands on both of Vegetto's cheeks, using the chance to shoot her tongue into his mouth.

The two continued their dance of love, blissfully unaware of the universe as Goggie pulled the covers over the two.


	6. Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

**Chapter 6: Happily Ever After**

Vegetto's eyes rapidly shot open, panting heavily as he rose up out of the bed. He glanced around frantically, and his mind continued to race.

Realizing that he was no longer stranded on his own planet, Planet Vegetto, the Potara fusion sighed heavily in relief and relaxed his tense shoulder muscles. His relief was short lived, due to his gazing falling to his side.

Resting next to him in the identical spot and fashion from when they first arrived back on the Kai's homeworld was Goggie, still sound asleep. A smile of content on the fusionette's face was the first sign of disaster for Vegetto, who immediately reached for the blanket. Gripping the sheets tightly, he turned his head away while keeping one eye trained on the sheets as he slowly lifted them up, his entire body tingling in anticipation.

Vegetto's worst fears proved to be realized, and the Potara fusion squealed at the sight. The black underwear Goggie had been wearing was no where in sight, leaving her completely exposed under the sheets. He instinctively dropped the covers, pinching the bridge of his nose in anguish once he spotted the black, and somewhat lacy, underwear strewn about on the carpet next to the bed.

Vegetto then sweatdropped, noticing the bottom half of his gi and underwear lying underneath the black underwear. In the midst of his terror, anguish, and despair, Vegetto had completely forgotten that he too was completely exposed without the soft bedsheets. He grunted, shifting his legs to the side of his bed and prepared to land on the carpeted ground.

"What is going on in here?"

Vegetto yelped in shock, instantly retreating back to the safety of the sheets at the sound of the Elder Kai's voice. He stared at the doorway with a quizzical expression, eyeing the two Kais standing in its frame.

"What are you talking about?"

The Elder Kai scoffed at Vegetto's ruse, and glared at the fusion.

"Listen to me, Vegetto. The next time you two decided to do the nasty nasty, please try and remember that they are other people living on this planet!"

Vegetto's eyes immediately narrowed in a glare, and his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red as the Elder continued.

"For Kami's sake, haven't you Saiyans ever heard of the term "gentle"?"

"Elder!"

Vegetto's glare intensified, pointing at the hallway behind them.

"Get out."

The Elder scoffed once again, turning on his heel.

"Come on, youngin. It seems that our Saiyan son is moving on to the second round..."

Vegetto's narrowed eyes widened, and the fusion's right arm immediately shot out from under the covers. A medium sized ball of yellow ki formed at the end of his palm, pointed directly at the two Kais walking down the open hallway.

He blinked, however, feeling a tugging on his arm as he was about to fire the ki blast. Goggie raised an eyebrow with half open eyes, and both of her petite arms rested on Vegetto's muscular bicep.

"What's wrong?"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, glancing away as he lowered his arm and the energy disappeared.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Goggie frowned, sitting upright on the bed with a concerned expression. She leaned forward, peering around Vegetto's shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"You're avoiding me, hun. What's the matter?"

Vegetto kept his glance towards the ground away from her side of the bed, glaring down at it.

"You're still naked."

Goggie blinked in confusion. She then glanced down at her breasts, before turning her attention back up to Vegetto and giggled.

"And? You say that as if it's a problem."

Vegetto sighed heavily, looking up at the wall away from Goggie.

"Just put some clothes on, alright?"

Goggie's happy expression quickly faded away, and she immediately frowned. Scooting next to Vegetto, the fusionette tugged on his shoulder.

"C'mon, talk to me. Why is this bothering you?"

Vegetto shrugged his shoulder, and Goggie let her small hand fall to the soft mattress. Her frown deepened, watching Vegetto stand up out of the bed and walk around to the other side.

"We shouldn't have done that."

Goggie glanced down at the bed, feeling guilty for her seductive behavior. She turned her attention back up at Vegetto, who had knelt down and picked up the pants and underwear he had been wearing before their encounter.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Vegetto's head snapped to the doorframe, his eyes narrowing in an enraged glare. The Potara fusion quickly pulled the underwear and pants over his lower body with beat red cheeks, before turning his attention back to Goggie.

"Listen. It would be pointless for me to try and lie about how I feel about you..."

The struggle was apparent on Vegetto's expression, but the resulting word he spoke was gentle and soothing.

"Goggie..."

The fusionette smiled weakly back at Vegetto, shifting slightly in the bed.

"But it would also be pointless for me to try and pursue a relationship that is bound to end in disaster and pain."

Goggie raised an eyebrow, swinging her feet out from under the covers of the bed.

"What are you talking about? We're the strongest fighters in the entire galaxy! If we were together, there's no way anybody would be able to hurt us!"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, tossing the black underwear at Goggie.

"Except for each other. Think about it: what would happen once this bond breaks? You saw what happened when we were at each other's throats last time!"

The Potara fusion grunted angrily.

"A whole planet was almost destroyed!"

Goggie's determined expression immediately fell, the past resurfacing. Vegetto's narrowed eyes had returned to their normal size, due to the confusion from reading Goggie's guilty expression.

"What?"

Goggie glanced towards the carpet, rubbing the side of her upper arm.

"A whole planet was destroyed, hun..."

Vegetto's eyes immediately widened in shock, the news stabbing into his heart like a knife. A long silence ensured between the two, with each passing second building up more tension. Goggie cringed slightly, nearly jumping at the loud crash that rung out in the room.

She glanced up, and her frown deepened at the sight of Vegetto. He had slung a nearby table into the wall on the opposite side of the room, with broken wood littered across the ground. The Potara fusion had buried his face into his hand, the anguish clear in his half exposed expression.

Goggie instantly shot up from the bed, slinging on her bra and pulling up her panties as she rushed to his side, pressing up against him. His immediate reaction was a small shove, trying to push her away. However, Goggie persistently held onto his sides and buried her head on his chest, and the Potara fusion did not attempt to remove her again.

"We did everything we could, hun. It's not your fault."

Vegetto shook his head, a lone tear rolling down his right cheek.

"No we didn't! We spent half of the time fighting each other, and it's my fault that all of those people are dead!"

Vegetto glared up at the ceiling.

"I should've saved them!"

Goggie shook her head, rubbing his side.

"We can wish them back with the Dragonballs. Before anybody had even thought about attacking the planet."

She glanced up, a small smile on her expression as she locked eyes with Vegetto.

"If you want to blame anyone for this, then blame this Lord Nippy. Make him pay for what he's done."

Vegetto remained silent, studying Goggie's optimistic expression for a few moments. He then suddenly returned the smile, and nodded.

"Alright, I will..."

The Potara fusion then broke free from Goggie's hold, wiping away the path the tears had left behind. Goggie smiled as she watched Vegetto pick up some clothes, pulling an orange undershirt on and the top portion of his gi over it. Once he was fully dressed, Vegetto then made his way to the doorframe.

However, the Potara fusion came to a halt before he stepped into the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder, with an eyebrow raised, back at the almost naked Goggie. She blinked in confusion as he spoke.

"Aren't you coming?"

Goggie grinned in response, quickly dropping down to the side of the bed and searching for her remaining clothes. Now fully dressed in her usual attire, Goggie's grin widened from ear to ear, happily glomping onto Vegetto's side as the two fusions walked together down the dark hallway.


End file.
